Tension
by jadajmk
Summary: I saw the anxiety in Sakura's face turn into pure terror. I laughed, I laughed at how scared she was, because for some sick twisted reason I felt enjoyment at seeing her in so much fear, the same amount of fear I live with every hellish day.


The air in Sasuke's dark living room apartment was so thick you'd need a sword to cut through it. It was dark outside and raining, giving the room a scarier and creepier edge.

Sakura gulp and I could see the anxiety flashing in her eyes, like ornate lights on a Christmas Tree .

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. MEAN!." I said in a harsh tone through clenched teeth. I could see the anxiety in her eyes become more intense, I could see her start to fidget. I felt sickeningly satisfied.

There was a long silence, where I could obviously see Sakura trying to calm herself down enough to speak.

"I said that you shouldn't be so bitter and hateful towards your brother. God, Sasuke it's tearing you apart and ruining your life." Sakura said in voice barely above a whisper. She dared not say his name, because she knew that it would send me over the edge.

"I think that you should forgive _him._ I know what _he_ did was terrible, even unforgiveable, but you should be the bigger person, Sasuke. _He _wants you to care, _he_ wants this to tear you apart, and your letting it. Your giving _him_ what _he _wants. _He_ wants to know that _he_ has absolute power and that he can tear lives, and your giving him what _he _wants." Sakura continued.

What she said drove me over the edge. I was so angry, so infuriated, that I was literally seeing red. I stepped towards her and she stepped back, and we continued this until I had her backed up into a wall, with only a few inches separating our bodies. I punched that wall next to her face, leaving a deep dent in it, and screamed.

"What the HELL do you mean I should forgive _him_. Do you have any idea of how he messed me. DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA? _He_ killed my whole family. _He_ took away all innocence and pleasure in my life. DON'T TELL ME TO FORGIVE HIM AND DON'T SAY WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT MY HATE AND PAIN SATISFYING HIM, DAMNIT!." I was yelling in her face, which had tears running down them, which sent en evil smile cascading on my face.

Sakura saw the look of uncontrollable hate overtake his features and instantly knew she was in danger, high danger.

I saw the anxiety in Sakura's face turn into pure terror. I laughed, I laughed at how scared she was, because for some sick twisted reason I felt enjoyment at seeing her in so much fear, the same amount of fear I live with every hellish day.

"I know Sasuke, I know, but you should still forgive him. You don't have to be okay with what he did, but you have to forgive him." Sakura said, I could see her lips trembling, as if she was struggling not to start crying loud and uncontrollably.

"WHY? WHY SOULD I FORGIVE _HIM_. WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE _HIM_ FOR ALL THIS DAMN PAIN AND FEAR I FEEL EVRY SINGLE DAY. EVERY SINGLE DAMN DAY.!" I was screaming, in her face, at the top of my lungs. I punched that wall next to her face with so much force that there was a gaping whole there. When I looked I saw just how close I had gotten, I had punched her hair that fames her face, there was even a small bruise on her cheek.

Sakura let out a loud, animalistic scream that sounded somewhat like my name. I could see the raw fear in her face. I could see that she wasn't scared of me, but of what I had and could do to her mentally and physically. In that moment in time I wanted her to be scared of me. I wanted her to fear me.

I didn't hear an answer right away. I waited, I wanted to see how kind of crap she was going to say. A sick part of me wants her to hit me, so I could hit her back. I want to make her feel pain. I need to let out

"Because God says that we should forgive, that it's okay to be unset and hate what people do, but no the people. That even if it's hard, we should forgive each other." I could see her whole body trembling with sadness or fear, I couldn't tell which. "When I can't find a reason to forgive someone, when what they did was so bad, the only thing that makes me forgive that person is knowing that God wants me to. That it's the right thing to do and that they'll get what they deserve eventually."

Sakura closed the distance inches between us, wrapping her arms around my waist, and buried her face in my chest.

"Sasuke, please. I know that what he did was horrid and unforgivable, but you don't have to be okay with what he did and you don't have to be his friend, but you don't have to have so much hate for him. When you forgive him and let it go, you'll feel better." Sakura said.

I could feel her tears soaking through my shirt and hear her violent sobs, that she had been desperately trying to hold in. The anger, pain, and hate slowly started to drain out of me, leaving me worn out, mentally and physically.

Slowly walking over to my bed, keeping Sakura in my arms, I laid down.

"I'm sorry." I said, I felt bad for taking out my frustration in such a negative way towards someone who was only trying to help. Maybe I was starting to let go, because I normally wouldn't apologizing or maybe I just have a soft spot for the pink haired girl in my arms. I buried my face in her neck and silently sobbed.

"It's okay" came the muffled reply of Sakura, who sounded exushted.

It amazed me how loyal Sakura is towards me everyday, even after what just happened, only real friends do stuff like that. I could count on one hand how many people would go through what just happened and not get violent or scream and hit back. I don't think that many people, probably none, would be that patient towards me in that previous situation. She must really love me or have no common sense.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Yeah, so I worked on my writing skills, I've always been a good writer and thinker, but I just haven't put enough effort into my stories, but I promis that I will from now on. You might even get stories better than this.

PS: REVIEW! Now.


End file.
